Flesh
by Herpestidae
Summary: Formerly "PrankMaster Toph." Aang and Katara fall for a malicious prank by Toph, and begin to have doubts about themselves and each other. Will their relationship survive the Trauma? Complete!
1. Prologue

Toph was bored. At this point in the day, she particularly enjoyed earthbending Sokka through a wall, but he wasn't here. He and Sparky had gone off fishing. She tried it on everyone else, but Aang didn't have the right reaction and Katara was being nitpicky and psychoanalytical. The Duke was too small, Haru could easily avoid it, and it just didn't feel right to toss a crippled kid through a wall.

Anyway, Toph was bored. She heard a badger-frog croak and reached out with her senses to see Aang doing his fire-fists and Hot-Squats one floor up, while Katara watched him from around the wall. An idea formed in her twelve-year-old mind. A master boredom-buster. The prank to end all pranks. The mother lode. Something that will be talked about for years to come. She smiled. This was gonna be _good_. For the rest of the day, Toph kept a constant toe on Aang and Katara.

* * *

Toph woke up early the next morning and walked into the forest. As part of her plot, Aang needed to be kept busy for a while. That meant trained Badger-frogs- or at least badger frogs that she can hit with tiny pebbles and force to croak. There Toph learned that Badger frogs were hard to sneak up on. After many failed attempts at tackling them, she settled for trapping their feet in the ground and carrying them into her room. With 5 badger-frogs cemented on her windowsill, she set out for the next part of her plot.

Just outside the Pai Sho room was a giant fountain. Toph and Haru had sparred together in the past,but never inside the temple itself, and around a fountain, nonetheless. Anyway, he was all too happy to oblige. Boredom had a way of spreading.

The two earthbenders took their stances, bowed to eachother, and began. Haru made the first move, lifting his left leg, and a spire with it, then kicking out with his right, jettisoning himself onto the roof as he did so. He hung there and watched as Toph easily deflected the projectile, then swiftly pulled a few rocks from the walls and launched them at him. He dropped from the ceiling and landed, leaving a few rocks of his own floating in midair. He knew Toph's style, and was finding ways to get around it. Keeping the rocks in the air as backup, He stepped back and jutted his arm forward, and a large furrow of earth formed and started traveling right toward his opponent. Toph moved to the side, and Haru brought his arms back and sent a spire from the wall directly at her. Toph blocked it again, as if she were annoyed by his attacking her.

Toph was only partly focusing on the battle. Constantly hitting the badger frogs in her room while keeping an eye on Aang and Katara was more than a little difficult. Taking the low road out, she formed a shield and sat waiting, keeping Haru boxed in by a heavy salvo of small pebbles. Katara was getting closer to the floor underneath them, and she was waiting on the right moment.

Unfortunately, Haru had other plans. He stomped on the ground, sending Toph's section of rock into the air and letting it hover there, and started pounding it on all sides. Toph was surprised, and quickly caved the floor in and fell out. Katara was in position. She punched the floor, and made a huge fissure. The floor broke, and Toph, Haru, the water from the fountain, and a considerable amount of dust all landed in Katara's general vicinity.

Katara was surprised. She was infuriated. She was every concieveable negative emotion that one could possibly feel without exploding or going insane. Most of all, she was covered in mud. Looking from the broken ceiling above her head to the two earthbenders on either side of her, she made a noise between a grunt and a yell and stormed off for her room. Toph watched Katara in her room, gathering her bathing implements. The plan was set into motion.

Aang was also in a state of negative emotion. Those damn badger frogs wouldn't stop croaking! His skin was hot and sticky from sweat, and his abs felt like they were on fire. He needed a bath. He went into his room to gather his towel and a change of clothes, and heard another croak. Ever the obedient monk, he performed his exercises, not caring to count out loud anymore, and started walking toward the bathroom.

Toph orchestrated them both perfectly. She needed to figure out how the hell to play Pai Sho. She would be unbeatable. Aang was stopped by another croak, and was unable to see Katara enter the bathroom.

Here it should be known that the bathroom at the Western Air Temple was literally a room where one takes a bath. The toilets were lower down to avoid any contamination. There were more that one, in the distant past, but they fell off due to erosion. Sokka had made a sign that said "Someone's in here." on one side and "No one's in here." on the other side to prevent any embarrassing situations. There were many before that sign was installed. Katara had turned the sign around before entering; Toph had turned it back around with a pebble.

Toph wasn't someone who would watch someone in the bathroom, but she _had_ to see her masterpiece at work. Katara stripped down and placed her clean clothes and towel on a hook near the water's edge. She jumped under, and immediately stayed underwater and held her breath. It was a habit she had started when she was young, and a habit she unfortunately told Toph about. Toph slid the clothes off into a corner and watched as Aang came in and stripped off. When he was completely (an impressively, Toph noted) naked, and had placed his clothes and towel in the exact same place where Katara had placed hers, another badger frog croaked. He groaned, turned around, and started again.

Before he turned back around, Katara's hand reached out and grabbed his towel, and started drying her face with it. She stood up, stark naked, and unknowingly faced Aang. When she opened her eyes, she realized that this towel was orange, not blue, and dropped it immediately. Aang had turned a few moments before, and Katara was shocked to see Aang standing in front of her, stiff as a board (however that can be interpereted). Before they both emitted an ear-shattering scream, Katara noted that Aang's head was the only place that he shaved.


	2. Lust

I've decided to make a series out of this, for some bizzare reason. It has alot of potential, but Please tell me if you thought anyone was out of Character or if there are any mistakes.

Also, please note that The first Chapter was meant to be funny, but now I'm getting serious about it. Less funny, more psychoanalysis and stuff. Granted, there will still be funny. Also, don't ask how I came up with "happy parts." Just... don't.

* * *

Aang was blissfully unaware of everything around him, his eyes focusing on Katara's form. The curves, the skin tone, the fragrance (which he was probably imagining) all hit him at once. And the sight of those other parts.

For some reason or other, one neuron in his brain wasn't focusing on Katara. Maybe it was his respect for her. Maybe it was the designated thinker. Maybe it was just gay. Whatever the reason, that one neuron in his brain wasn't thrown completely loopy by the sudden (downward) rush of blood. It somehow managed to relay the message that Aang was a monk, and therefore shouldn't be enjoying this. Damn neurons. In under a second, Aang did a swift about-face. Katara somehow managed to recover her voice and yelled.

"Pervert!"

"Katara, I'm sorry! I had no idea anyone was in here," came Aang's reply.

"Pervert!"

"The sign-"

"Pervert!"

"And your clothes-"

"Pervert!"

"Could I at least get my-"

"OUT!!"

At her last bellow, the water in the tub jumped a few feet into the air.There was no mistaking her tone. An angry waterbender was one thing, but an angry waterbender around several gallons of steaming water was even more terrifying. Aang ran faster than he ever had back to his room and bolted the door.

* * *

Aang arrived at dinner first, as usual. As Katara entered the circle with rice and soup, Aang had some... difficulties. He was seeing things... or, rather, _not _seeing things. He blinked afew times and came to the realization that Katara was, in fact wearing clothes... but that only gave him the ability to mentally undress her again...

"I think I'll eat in my room tonight!" He blurted out as his mind removed her shirt. He shook his head, left the area, and headed to his room again.

* * *

That night, Aang heard a knock on his door. No doubt it was Katara, coming to see if it was alright.

"Aang, can I come in?"

Damn instincts.

"No!"

"Aang!?"

"You can't come in I-" he thought up a random excuse "I'm eating!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just... don't want you in here, right now. Good Night Katara."

He could almost hear the hurt he caused her in her footsteps. But he had to. He felt something completely new for her. He had always loved her for her mind, never really thinking about the body that held it, but now that he'd seen Katara in all of her naked glory, he knew what he was going through. _Lust. _

The thought of it made him sick. He'd heard about the dreaded lust. How it made you desire a person for pleasure alone, not of the mind, only of the body. How it corrupted the innocent and made them evil, soulless, searching for others to prey upon to fulfill their most carnal and animal desire. He was becoming that. Around Katara, his feelings would grow more and more powerful, like when he lost Appa. The hate and Anger filled him to a new height, and when that left, only sadness remained. Who knows what he would do to Katara. Most likely it would be something he'd regret. He came to a decision. He had to avoid Katara at all costs.

* * *

As Katara left Aang's door humbly. She was prepared to talk with him about the situation, put any embarrassment out in front, possibly even gravitate to the submarine kiss, but something bugged her. At first, she thought he'd snuck in to watch her bathe, probably out of some male hormonal mishap. Of course, he was raised by monks, and had probably taken a vow of chastity, but the female form wasn't exactly studied at the air temples.

But Aang had spun around immediately upon seeing her. Wouldn't he be a bit curious? _She_ hadn't been able to peel her eyes off of _him. _What made Aang so different? And why was he avoiding her? Didn't he like what he saw? She always thought herself pretty, and worked hard on her good looks, but she never focused on how her... happy parts... looked.

She contemplated this in front of her mirror, with her door bolted shut, naked as the day she was born. Her chest was gaining weight, and her hips were widening. She also noted tan lines in the shape of her Fire Nation outfit. The sun made her face and arms darker a shade, but enough that she could see the jewelry marks on her wrists. Had Aang looked long enough to see _that_? Was she being so analytical all of a sudden? Why was she concerned with how Aang saw her? She knew why, but she never admitted it.

She liked him. More than just a friend. But she had to keep away from him. No distractions. His job as the Avatar wouldn't be done well with all the distractions- the Avatar! Of course! This all-powerful being wouldn't want a lowly peasant like her. He'd go for one of higher status, royal blood. Someone who was equally well-known. Nobody knew Katara. Knobody knew the Southern Water Tribe.

She cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. The End of Comedy

Disclaimer: The Book 3: Fire box set is now on sale at your local DVD stores. If you find this as a bonus feature, it means that I own Avatar. As it's not likely that you will, you do the math.

PS. I have a friend who's writing a fic here as well. It's really good. He didn't ask me to plug him, but I still do it with no shame whatsoever. Look in my profile. And while you're there, I have another story you might like.

Short chapter, but to the point. The funny will return next chapter, I promise.

xXx

Katara had alot on her mind when she woke up. After a few attempts at talking to Aang and being snubbed, she decided to sit and sulk, as there was little else to do. A small idea popped into her head, but she shook it away. Still it persisted. She cooked breakfast, watched as Aang left for his room, and when she finished serving and ate some for herself, she decided to follow the little voice in her head, despite the utter crap that it was spewing.

She walked down a hallway, approached a door, attempted to knock, then thought against it and turned. Then she turned back. Then turned again. Finally a voice called out from behind a door.

"For the love of the spirits Sugar Queen, just get in here already!"

Katara entered the room to find Toph sitting cross-legged, appraring to stare through her. She sat on the floor as well.

"Whaddya want?"

"I just... needed another girl to talk to."

To Katara, Toph's look seemed to scream concern, but it was really the thought of new mischief she could undertake.

"Spill."

"Okay, well, yesterday, I was taking a bath and-"

"No need to continue. My feet saw everything. You're paying for my therapy, by the way." She smiled and gave Katara a "light" cuff on the shoulder.

Rubbing her shoulder, Katara continued. "Well, now Aang won't even look at me, and I'm... concerned."

"Concerned. Right," Toph scoffed "When do you plan to tell him?"

The look in Toph's face was enough. "I'm not sure. I don't want to be a distraction. He has a job to do. I... I love him, and I have to put him first."

"Rule Number One, Katara. Boys are Stupid. He's completely taken with you. You need to tell him. It's gonna be alot less of a distraction."

"But, he won't talk to me."

"Remember, boys are stupid. He probably had some crappy airbender idealistic notion that he wouldn't see you naked 'till your wedding night or something. He's seen it. Now the suspense is gone. You need to build it back."

"How?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Toph, with a sly grin. The little voice had changed its mind. It was screaming at the top of its disembodied lungs that katara was to get the hell out of dodge. Katara ignored it. It _was_ what got her there in the first place.

xXx

"Are you sure about this, Toph?"

"Completely!"

It was a few hours after dinner, and Katara was shoved out in front of the circle of boys. Teo and Haru were subtle; they took sidelong glances. But a certain airbender was about as subtle as a Badger Mole riding the unagi. The look of comlplete rapture on his face was enough.

"Could you give us a moment alone please?" said Katara.

The Duke was all to willing to leave. The others left, muttering something about making sure that he wouldn't fall somewhere.

xXx

Aang seemed to be floating. He didn't realize where he was for a few minutes. The feeling of incredible happiness filled him up to the brim. Who would have thought Katara was so... indescribably pretty? What made her so? In the back of his mind, he decided it had something to do with the a Fire Nation disguise.

Or maybe the fact that it was _Toph's_ Fire Nation disguise. And lacking the blouse portion. A vest was incredibly revealing, and yet covered _too_ much . A skirt that was a too short... but _too_ long. Her face bore her trademark 'seductress' expression, and things weren't helped much by the fact that Aang was currently up against the wall, her body incredibly close to his, her arm preventing him from escaping. Not thathe wanted to escape his prison/ heaven. It took all of the virtue in him to pull away. They stared at each other in shock, until Aang could no longer look at the beautiful, yet frightening prospect before him. He ran. Katara stood there a while, crestfallen. Toph, on the other side of the door, saw the whole thing. It wasn't funny anymore.

xXx

For those who care, a response to the reviews

Icefire9: Glad you like it.

Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Yes. Toph is evil.

ell25: Yes, I plan to put more characters in there.

mangafangirl: I aim to please ;P

Sokka's Instincts 2: I have a life. I don't have time to type a 10,000 word story. Otherwise, it would take 3 months per chapter, instead of three weeks. If that sounded mean, it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, I appreciate your review.

timisnotmyname: thank you for building my self-confidence.

imotel: funny and evil are often synonymous.

Derek and Okami: You're welcome. 8D

ultimateedge: tossing cripples is always wrong. Sometimes funny, but _always_ wrong.


	4. Therapy

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but college is a fanfic's worst enemy. Anyway, Zuko and Sokka return! Also... TWO WHOLE PAGES OF REVIEWS!!!!! I CAN DIE HAPPY! But after I finish the fanfic, of course. Keep it up, and make sure you review my other fic when this one's done, which will be in about 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: As this is a fan-fiction Website, I see no reason as to why we have to disclaim all of our work, as we obviously have no right to the characters, etc. I say that we stand again-- ****WE INTERRUPT THIS DISCLAIMER RANT TO BRING YOU A BREAKING NEWS BULLETIN.** The cast for M. Night Shyamalan's Live-action adaptation of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ has been announced. The main characters will all be played by White people. That is correct. Inuit siblings Sokka and Katara as well as Fire Prince Zuko will be played by Caucasians. This includes Jessie McCartney as Zuko. This travesty must end. Visit Aang Ain't White at and follow the instructions. We now return you to your Incredibly late fic.**-- _Airbender_.

* * *

Katara looked out the window at the darkening sky. She was alone. Again. She knew that whatever Aang was going through, he needed her. She had gone to Toph, of all people, for advice. She would have laughed, if she wasn't in such a bad mood. She really _was_ desperate. Had she honestly expected good advice from _her_? It made sense on paper, but this was Aang, the twelve year old monk. Chastity and all that. _Good job, Katara_, she thought to herself.

Out of the silence came a knock at the door. Toph walked in, her steps slow and soft. Katara barely recognized the younger girl's voice.

"I'm sorry," Toph said.

Although Katara was angry, she didn't show ill will toward her.

"It's okay Toph. You tried. It just... didn't work."

"That's the thing, Katara. I didn't try. I did it on purpose."

"What?"

"I set you up. It was just a big prank. It was stupid, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin what you guys had."

Katara blinked. Then before Toph knew what was happening, Katara was on her, pressing her into the ground. Toph was sure that if she could see, Katara's face would frighten her to death- or worse.

"You... WHAT!?" Katara said/screamed.

Staring (well, figuratively) death in the face, Toph was about to respond, when the door swung open. Haru yelled excitedly before looking at the scenario in front of him.

"Guys! Sokka and Zu- Oh, uh... please, don't let me interrupt... whatever this is."

He shut the door silently and Katara heard retreating footsteps.

"He's still at the door isn't he?" She asked.

"Yep," Toph replied.

Katara pulled Toph up and they headed for the door. Haru scrambled off as he heard their approach, but Toph stopped him.

"What'd you call us for?

"Sokka and Zuko are back from their fishing trip." Toph dropped him (she was picking him up, I guess) and he scrambled off. Again.

Before heading to the cliff side, Katara dragged Toph by the shoulder so they were facing each other.

"This is NOT over."

* * *

"- And then _KIFLOOM!_ Azula flies up into the air with her fire and leaves us stranded over the boiling lake, leaving us to a hot, boiling, excruciatingly painful _**DOOM!**_" Sokka was very animatedly relating his adventure with Zuko, acting like the moron we all know and love in the process.

"How'd you escape?" Toph asked.

"Zuko's girlfriend came out of nowhere and started slinging knives everywhere. _Zing! Cling! Clang! _She took down everyone, it was AWESOME!"

He quieted down for a bit, then Katara spoke up. "Good thing you weren't on the receiving end of those knives."

"I've often wondered where she kept those." Aang said. He was sitting FAR away from Katara from the start, and had just joined the conversation.

"She puts them in different places depending on her _mood_." Said Zuko, "If you know what I mean." He got an elbow-nudge and smirk from Sokka at this point. Aang and Katara looked at each other for a second and blushed.

The Duke piped up. "I don't know what you mean."

Sokka panicked, got up, and pointed dramatically. "You'rerightandyoushouldn't. Gotobed!"

The Duke obeyed and left to find Haru. Aang got up as well.

"I'd better get a good rest for firebending practice tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Zuko."

"Good night." Zuko replied. He got up as well.

Sokka and Katara were left at the campfire. There was an awkward silence, and Katara spoke.

"Sokka, I need some advice."

"Well, I'm not so good at advice, but-" He replied. He turned around, and when he faced Katara again he was wearing his fake beard. "Wang Fire, Western Air Temple Psychiatric ward. How may I help you?"

Katara was annoyed, but she reasoned that it couldn't get worse that Toph's advice.

"Something's wrong with Aang."

"Wrong with Aang. _Right._" Sokka mused in his soft "psychiatrist" voice.

"Toph pulled a prank on us, and long story short, we saw more of each other than we wanted to."

"And would you feel uncomfortable with what you showed him?"

"Uh, I think _he_ is, and now I feel a bit insecure, too."

"Well, if you care about him, you have to realize that expression of emotion is a natural part of any friendship. If you feel that you said or did something mean or inappropriate, you should talk to him." Sokka said. "This is a time in your life when your emotions can get a tad out of hand."

"This isn't about emotions, Sokka. He saw me naked!"

"What?"

"I was taking a bath, and once I got out, he was just... there. And he had no clothes."

"Right," Sokka replied. "I think it'd be best if _I_ talked to him." He had shed the beard and half-drawn his black sword. Katara grabbed his hand.

"That's... okay. I think it'd be better if I did it. Tomorrow."

"Alright. But if he tries _anything_, he really _will_ be the last Airbender."

The next morning Aang found a note under his door that told him to stay as far away from Sokka as possible.

* * *

_The next day, Afternoon_

"Alright Aang, what's wrong?" Zuko asked. He did his best to hide his frustration.

"What? Nothing's wrong, is something wrong? I never would have realized anything-" His nervous rambling was stopped by Zuko's hand.

"Do you have something you want to talk about?"

Aang's face turned a light pink as he spoke. "Okay, fine, I'll talk. Your girlfriend, Mai. You're relationship was... in the more advanced stages, right?"

Zuko responded bluntly. "If you're asking if we've had sex, then yes."

At this point, Aang's cheeks became a deep red and he began choking on nothing. He took a while to regain his composure, and spoke softly.

"Yeah, that's, uh, what I meant. But- but how did- who- did you-" he stuttered for a while until he stopped talking.

Zuko grabbed him roughly and shook him once. He was past being irritated.

"Spit it out!"

"Did you feel guilty about it at all?"

"Well, I was raised differently from you. I'm sure the monks placed a high value on se-" he stopped when Aang threatened to turn red again. "uh... intercourse, and if you want to follow their traditions, I won't blame you."

"But I'm getting some... signals that- a girl I know- is ready for the next step, but I'm not sure if I am."

"If you don't want to-" Zuko began.

Aang interrupted. "I _do_ want to."

"Then what's the problem?"

To say that Aang exploded would be an understatement at this point. "The _problem_ is that Katara is not a piece of meat! I respect her and I shouldn't be thinking like this. The body is sacred, and I shouldn't be running around defiling hers _or_ mine! "

Zuko didn't know what to say at this point. He dug deep into his well of wisdom to find some sort of encouragement for the young Avatar. Which pretty much meant he pulled something out of his ass.

"It's kind of like uh... this canyon. Yeah, uh, it has two sides and a really big hole- okay, that's not right. Uh, it's separated, and if you were to bring the two together, it wouldn't be a canyon anymore. Which would be better, because- where was I going with this?"

"You have no idea what you're saying, do you?" Aang inquired.

"Not a clue." Zuko replied half-heartedly. "Did you get something out of it?"

"Well, I guess you could say that the two sides of the canyon represent the two sides of the relationship. If I think of our relationship in terms of carnal and emotional, I end up with a void. Maybe they're both connected."

Zuko recovered quickly. "uh- That's exactly what I was trying to say! Now, let's see some of that ferocity you had a minute ago."

Aang and Zuko resumed their stances and continued their training.

* * *

Click the little button below, and you will save a Turtle-duck from a sad, painful, blue-fire-induced doom.


	5. Sweetly Stinky Revenge

A/N: Hey everyone, Final Chapter. I thank you for reading and reviewing my work. There is no excuse for making you wait months for 2000 words, except that college was kicking my ass. However, notice that I finished during Kataang week. How fitting.

Still, every review was a stern reminder to get my ass in gear and update, and It was a joy to hear from you. Let the chapter commence.

Note that I skipped the part where Toph tells Aang about her prank, because it would practically be a copy/paste of the Katara scene.

* * *

"So, Katara, we've known each other for a long time, and I've come to think of you as more than a friend. I'm getting the notion that you feel the same way. But there's one thing, though. I enjoy being around you, I really do, and if you wish to pursue a relationship with me, I'll have no objections. But Katara, I- I need some space. I'm not sure how it works in the Water Tribes, but I was raised to respect the body and the mind. I'm thirteen and I'm not ready for a complete, carnal relationship with you yet. You understand, right?''

A beat.

_Rib-bit_

The badger-frog turned around, hopping off into the forest. Aang frowned.

''You sure this is supposed to work Zuko?" he called off to the right.

''It's good to practice your lines before a speech.'' Zuko replied, defending his suggestion. ''And it would be pretty weird for you to be saying that stuff to _me_.''

"Point taken.''

Aang went off to find another badger-frog. After all, he had to admit that they really seemed to listen to one's problems.

* * *

Toph had spent the morning reciting her own speech, with Suki recording as she dictated.

"Okay, what have we got so far?" She asked the older girl.

Suki read the letter aloud.

"Dear Aang and Katara,

I'm truly sorry for pulling that prank on you, and even more so for making things worse between you two. I realized too late that my actions hurt you much deeper than I thought. Please forgive me.

-Toph."

"It still needs something, though." Toph commented. "What do you think?"

"True, it needs more work, but I think you should talk to them yourself."

"Won't work."

"I bet it would work if you tried hard enough," Suki persisted.

"It wouldn't, trust me." Toph retorted.

"Sure," Suki said, rolling her eyes. "You sure you're not just taking the easy way out? Or are you too sacred to face them?"

This was met by a stomp on the ground and a huff.

"You don't think I tried talking to them? They're both mad at me. I pretty much ruined their relationship by putting them in that position. I used them as puppets to satisfy my own boredom! There aren't enough words to tell them how sorry I am! And if I could take it back, I would give up everything. They're... They're my friends."

"Perfect." Suki stated. "That's exactly what it needed. Wanna talk about anything else?"

A bit miffed at Suki's trick, Toph responded. "Yeah, I was kind of thinking of a nickname for you. I suggest 'Fangirl,' considering how you act around Snoozles."

A pillow hit Toph on the head.

"I guess I should call you Feather-face, then" Suki replied.

The challenge non-verbally accepted, Toph hurled the pillow back, and the conversation instantly devolved into a massive pillow fight.

* * *

A few hours later, after Aang's afternoon meditation, he began down the stairs to Katara's room. However, he found his path obstructed by Sokka, sword at the ready. He spun around, to find Hakoda had snuck up behind him.

"Hello Aang," The two Water Tribe warriors said simultaneously.

"Um, Good afternoon, Chief Hakoda, Sokka." he backed off, waving nervously.

"Spare the pleasantries," Sokka ordered. "we need to talk to you."

"What about?" Aang asked, though he knew what this was about.

"Katara." They both said.

Aang tugged at his collar as Sokka stepped forward first.

"Aang, I've known you for the better part of a year now. You're annoying, and immature, easily distracted, and generally a pain in the neck most of the time.-" he began, watching as Aang started studying the cracks in the floor. "But that's just me. My sister sees something in you, and that's what matters. You're a good kid, and Katara really cares about you. In Ba Sing Se, when you went down, those three weeks, she spent them with you. She barely left your side. She may not know it yet, but she needs you. A lot. And I want to give you my blessing."

He reached out and grabbed Aang's arm, just behind the wrist, in a Water Tribe salute. Aang squeezed back.

"Thanks, Sokka."

The two young men smiled at each other.

Interrupting the moment of fraternal bonding, Hakoda separated them and grabbed Aang, roughly lifting him until they were eye to eye.

"On a similar note," Hakoda started, "It appears that you and my daughter had a little 'meeting' two days ago."

"Well, yes, sir, but it was completely an accident. I had no intention-" Aang began. He was interrupted.

"Accident or no, if this happens again, or if you even _dare_ to think of her in a manner I don't like, you'll have to learn to deal with the business end of a spear rushing toward your gut. And _fast_. Are we clear?"

"Yes... Yes sir!" Aang choked out.

"Excellent."

Hakoda unceremoniously dropped the young Avatar back on his feet, calling cheerfully back to him as he and Sokka left Aang quaking in the hallway.

"Have a nice day!"

Aang gulped, taking a few moments to compose himself. Then he feebly knocked on Katara's door.

"Come in," Katara called. Aang entered.

"Aang!"

Katara enthusiastically leapt into Aang's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. It registered too late in Katara's mind that Aang was actually holding her off the ground, and when it did, she was only reminded of when they had first met. She stayed there, relishing in the memories of old, when Aang spoke up.

"Unh... Muh-ru-uh, I 'eed tuh breeve."

Katara let herself fall out of Aang's arms, and the two blushed ferociously. In her mad rush to greet him, she had accidentally shoved her chest directly into his face. Adding to the young monk's discomfort, when she had jumped onto him, he instinctively put his hands under her to keep her from falling off. Essentially, he felt as if he had molested her from both ends.

"Um, I'm sorry, Aang. I- I didn't-" Katara began, but Aang interrupted.

"No, it's okay. It's exactly what I came to talk to you about. Recently, I've been thinking about our relationship."

"What about it?"

"I think we're too close." Aang said. He was quickly beginning to forget his lines. "Katara, I like you. I _really _like you"

"I feel the same way." Katara admitted.

"I'm glad you do, really, but I'm not ready for this kind of relationship yet. I'm just not comfortable with it. We need... boundaries right now."

"Okay." Katara hung her head, just slightly enough.

"Katara, don't look at me like that. I'm just not comfortable with us right now. Just give me some time."

Katara addressed Aang for the first time. "You don't have to be so nice, you know. I understand."

Aang bowed to her respectfully. "Thanks for listening."

He turned and opened the door when Katara blurted out, "What is it you don't like about me?"

"What?" Aang spun around.

"Is my skin too dark? Is it my hair? Was there something in my teeth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we- saw each other. You hardly looked! You just turned around, like you didn't want to see anything. Weren't you curious, interested?"

A small light of understanding glimmered in Aang's head.

"Wait, you're telling me you did all that because you thought I didn't find you attractive?"

Katara blushed. "I guess."

Then Aang did something unexpected. He laughed. Katara, obviously, was not amused.

"What's so funny?"

"Katara, I've been avoiding you because I thought you wanted to... you know..." He made a pelvic thrusting motion. "and I didn't think I was ready."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Then the two dissolved into helpless laughter for several minutes. When they got up, wiping away tears of laughter and happiness, they both started planning: It was time to get Toph.

* * *

A few days passed, with Toph getting the silent treatment from both Aang and Katara, even after they had made up. Aside from the odd earthbending lesson, she saw neither hide nor hair of either of them. She grew tired of waiting for them and decided to apologize herself. And she found them, on the balcony, moving their arms in small circles, doing what looked (okay, felt) like waterbending. She cleared her throat.

"Um. Hi guys."

"Hello Toph," Katara said, barely registering the younger girl's presence.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I never should have gone that far for my own amusement. I put a strain on your relationship that I wish never happened."

"Actually," Aang began, "What you did actually _helped_ us. We understand each other better, so I guess I should be thanking you. Thanks, Toph."

Toph didn't notice the wink that Aang and Katara shared.

"Yes, Toph, thank you." Katara said.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

As soon as she finished speaking, Aang and Katara dropped their hands, and Toph was immediately covered in some strange-smelling goo. Aang and Katara laughed.

"Got you. Now we're even!"

Toph decided to be a good sport.

"Yeah, you got me. What is this stuff? It smells like it came from a chamber pot."

A beat.

"You wouldn't." Toph was incredulous. "You _didn't_."

Another beat.

"You guys are _sick_!"

She rushed down the steps, passing Sokka as he came up. Sokka addressed his sister and friend.

"I was going to ask if either of you had seen the seal jerky gravy I had brought all the way from the South Pole, but now I have a new question. Why did Toph run down the stairs covered in the seal jerky gravy I had brought _all the way from the South **Pole**_?

Just then, a rock spire erupted underneath Sokka's feet, jettisoning him several feet into the air. Toh's voice was livid.

"Seal Jerky Gravy!?"

Aang popped his glider open, and Katara grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'm not violating any boundaries, am I?" She asked.

"Eh, I don't mind," he responded.

The two flew away, dodging boulders that were launched into the air by a very angry Toph.

"You _better_ run, you cowards! I swear when you get back, you're gonna see a real prank! Mark my words!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

And now, a shameless plug. All of you have been excellent reviewers, and I hope that you will continue to do so. I am currently working on a long-term story on this very site, caled _The Warrior of Love_. Read it. Review it. Please?


End file.
